


Parker's Hoard

by StarSparkle2403



Series: Leverage Fantasy 'Verse [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Hoard, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Parker is weird, To some people at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: Parker may not be the most conventional dragon in the world.





	Parker's Hoard

Every dragon has a hoard.

Okay, well, that’s not exactly true.

Oriental dragons tended to have charges, which was kind of similar, but not really the same. African dragons kept to themselves and were a bit strange anyway, so it was no real loss, and Dragonnets lived up high on mountains, so there wasn’t really anything for those vicious little creatures to hoard.

But anyway, the point is, all Western dragons have hoards, and that includes Parker.

Her’s is just a little… unconventional.

Parker’s hoard has all the usual things in it, money, jewels, gold, but she also hoarded people.

***

“Parker, what are you doing?”

Parker shrugged, still perched on Eliot’s back while eating cereal by the handful.

“Seriously, Parker. Get off me.”

“Nope.”

Eliot just sighed and went back to doing his pushups. 

***

“I still can’t believe you let her do that.” 

“She isn’t doing any harm,” Sophie said as Parker stroked her tail. “Besides, not all of us are as stuffy as you wolves.”

She turned to look at Parker, who was staring, transfixed, at her fingers running through soft fur.

“And it makes her happy,” Sophie said quietly, a small smile on her face.

***

“Parker.”

“Yes, Hardison?”

“Why are you in my bed?”

“It’s soft.”

Hardison’s eyes softened. She did look really comfortable. “Is there enough room for me in there too?”

Parker nodded and scooted over, hanging halfway off. Hardison just shook his head and took the other side of the bed for himself.

***

“Parker, where did you put it?”

“Put what?”

Nate glared at her pointedly.

“Ooooh. That.” She swung around so she could point at the sink and still hang upside down. “I poured it all down that.”

“You poured genuine seventy year old Irish whiskey down the sink?” Nate asked, rubbing his temples.

“Yep,” Parker replied cheerfully.

***

“What’s happening?”

“She’s inspecting you. Making sure you’re good enough.”

“Good enough? Why?” 

“Who knows.”

Quinn shifted slightly, albeit uncomfortably, under Parker’s sharp gaze. “It’s weird.”

Eliot didn’t look up from sharpening his knife. “You get used to it.”

***

Yeah. Parker had the best hoard.

Plus, it’s a lot more comfortable to sleep on than diamonds.


End file.
